


all i want to do is make you dinner

by 01absns



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, sap percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01absns/pseuds/01absns
Summary: Percy complains that he has to drive Annabeth home.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 45





	all i want to do is make you dinner

“You know how this would no longer be a problem?” He said as stopped at the red light.

I turned around and made a face, “If we lived together-”

“Yes!”

“Percy-”

“The rational part of my brain knows that we're still in college and we don’t have our shit together, but it is quite literally the worst thing in the world to have to drop you off in the evenings. Not only do I have to drive to your dorm, which is 20 minutes away, but I also have to drive back by myself. It’s the worst! And, _and,”_ He poked my face with his finger. “You hate to drive, so _I_ always have to drive to _you_.”

I grinned and raised two thumbs up, and he laughed.

“All I want to do is wake up in the mornings to your grumpy ass-”

“I am not a grumpy ass.” I interrupted.

“You are in the mornings.” He laughed again. “I want to go home after work and for you to already be there. I want to hang out with you all afternoon and not have to drop you off at home because you would already be home. And you know what, I want to make you dinner every night! Is that too much to ask for?”

“You’re a sap, and I love you. We just need some more time to get more financially stable. I want to make sure we do this right."

"I know, I know." He reached for my hand and squeezed it.

"By the time that you know it, you’ll be sick of making me breakfast, lunch, and dinner.” I laughed. The light flashed green, and we both looked forward. 

“I will never get tired of taking care of you and trying to make you happy,” He earnestly as he returned his hands to the wheel. 

I hid my face by leaning on his shoulder. As a daughter of Athena, you would assume that I always had something to say, a comment to make, or a witty remark. But time and time again, Percy humbles me by casually making declarations that leave my absolutely speechless.

**Author's Note:**

> i only know how to write sap percy lol


End file.
